


Welcome to Fur Country. Population: James

by Gala_and_Elle, gala_apples



Series: Slantverse [41]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - High School, Furry, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-24
Updated: 2012-02-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 17:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gala_and_Elle/pseuds/Gala_and_Elle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween is one of the few days a year that James can show his slant without being obvious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to Fur Country. Population: James

It’s not every day James can wear his real body to school. In fact there are only about three days a year that it’s a real possibility. But today is Halloween. Today is a day built on the premise of curving gently around rules.

It’s no surprise to see the vast majority of his homeroom class dressed up. There’s a brief period in middle school when most kids don’t bother. But children enjoy dressing up and pretending, and once you’re old enough to start testing, you’re old enough to want to show that creatively. Even Mrs Amos is dressed up, although James doubts her giant pumpkin costume relates to her slant. The teachers have to be really careful with how they dress on Halloween, the no provocative clothing rules going double.

James scribbles out a few thoughts for an essay that’s due soon as he waits for Ray. Unlike James, who gets dropped off at the same time each morning by his militant father, Ray arrives at a different time every day. How early he shows up to home room depends on how easy it was to collect Frank and the Ways and anyone else who might have asked for a ride. Ray’s generous that way.

When Ray tromps in, dressed like Chuck Norris, the most badass dom to ever exist, they trade the customary good mornings. Then James says what is on his mind. “I bet fifty kids go to the office for blatantly dressing in their slant today.”

Ray looks at him, a long and pointed head to toe look. “Do you count yourself?”

“Only if I get sent to the office, not if I only show up there.” He’s got a volunteer credit last period in the office, it totally doesn’t count if he just walks in the door.

“Report to the office? Or report to the office and leave with a detention?”

“Detention,” James suggests. Principal Schechter will be scolding a lot of people today, but not all of them will get his back up enough to get a detention for it.

“I’ll have faith in the intelligence of our peers. Thirty. What are we betting with?”

“The normal. A scene.”

“Deal.”

James grins. He’s totally gonna win this. His proof walks in less than a minute later, and he feels compelled to point it out. “That guy in the robot costume that just walked in? Daniel? Really into robots.”

“How do you know?”

“A lot of us that are into non-human play know each other. I mean, we don’t really do scenes now, my thing is totally different than his. But you tend to test with others that don’t quite feel human, you know?” Ray should know. He was pretty much the king of testing with others, back in the day.

James’ volunteer credit is gained by helping the vastly overworked secretary. There used to be a second secretary, and James’ job was more to run and get more printer paper. Then they found out she had an authority figures slant, and was doing it because she got off on the office and Principal Schechter. Literal getting off, multiple silent orgasms a day. James would have congratulated her on finding something that fit so directly into her sexuality, but as soon as she was found out she got fired.

It had turned into this whole _drama_ , only one level below a scandal. Schechter had been stressed as hell. After Norton, the school couldn’t really afford another scandal. He’d had to prove to the school board he didn’t know, and didn’t want the attention. A few minutes had made it clear that he couldn’t give less of a shit about a person’s flesh body -something which James could have told them, had they asked him- and he was allowed to continue keep his job. They’d even made James to talk to Mr Howard and Mrs Aguilera, to make sure he wasn’t feeling exploited. James had pointed out Longhe had an authority figures slant, and he was a student, so he’d had nothing to do with her enjoyment. Thankfully Mr Howard was a sane man. He’d agreed and hadn’t recommended more heartfelt discussion.

Apart from legitimately feeling bad for the lone secretary, who doesn’t even have a service slant to get her through her suddenly doubled workload with a sense of accomplishment, James is pretty happy about the way he’s suddenly much more needed. Filing reports and doing other things he’s maybe not supposed to has led to great opportunities. Most revolving around betting.

She’s cranky when he walks in, as usual. Maybe if he saw her at the start of the day she’d be happier, but by the end of the day she’s always overwhelmed and seething with hatred. This time it turns personal. “James, you’re dressed in your slant.”

“A sixth of the school is dressed like animals. How do you know what I like in bed?” Just because she’s right doesn’t mean he has to tell her she is.

“You wear hoodies with Fur Country logos on them nearly exclusively. I’m not an idiot. I’m telling Schechter.”

He doesn’t have an opportunity to tell her to chill out. As soon as she’s done speaking she’s crossing to his door and letting herself in without knocking. When she exits his office, she waves him over with a smirk.

Schechter is not wearing a Halloween costume. James thinks Schechter might let himself be driven over by a car before he voluntarily shows any sort of levity at school.

“Mr Dewees, I know you’re dressed in your slant, and you know that’s inappropriate.”

James crosses his arms. “Can I remind you _how_ you know it’s my slant?”

“I don’t appreciate blackmail.”

“I don’t want money, or better grades, or a college recommendation letter. I just don’t want detention.” He doesn’t have time for detention. Once he wins the bet he’s going to take Ray home. He’ll change into his polar bear costume, and Ray will wear his grizzly. Ray’s not the first friend to wear it. For almost a month he had Gerard Way testing the grizzly suit, and James’ way of life. It didn’t work out, but that’s the way of testing.

“Mr Dewees-”

“Come on, man. It’s last period, it’s not like I’m flaunting anything. I’m not even hard. I need to rut to get aroused, you know that.”

The thing is, Schechter does know. They were in a pile together, over the summer. It was a Fur Country houseparty. Fun, but not the first James had ever gone to, and certainly not the last. FC puts on official parties once a month. James hasn’t missed one since he was old enough to be invited.

James doesn’t think it’s much of a big deal. Everything was consensual. At no point did he feel scared or overwhelmed, only really turned on. If he wasn’t legal age he wouldn’t have been allowed in. It was only a fluke that had Schechter take off the dog head where James could see. Nine times out of ten, they would have never known.

Schechter isn’t as chill about it.

“In a hour I’ll fuck off home, and I won’t be able to wear a fur suit for ages. So just let it go. Easier that way, isn’t it?”

“Get out, James.”

Score. James mentally logs one win as he walks out and closes the door behind him, a second when Ms. Niver scowls at him, and a third when he starts tidying up the detention slips the teachers have handed in over the day and is at forty six. Ray won’t be able to hang out the whole night, it’s Frank’s birthday tonight. But the time they do have will be under James’ desires, not Ray’s.  



End file.
